The invention resides in a multi-part hardtop vehicle roof, which is movable between a closed position, in which it covers the interior space of a vehicle, and a storage position, and which includes rigid roof shells which are disposed in the longitudinal vehicle direction behind one another when the roof is closed.
FR 27 91 001 A1 discloses a two-part hardtop vehicle roof with a front and a rear roof shell wherein the rear roof shell comprises two side C-columns and a rear window panel which is engaged between the two C-columns and pivotally connected to the C-columns. For the transfer of the roof parts from the closed position to the storage position, the C-columns are pivoted backward about a vehicle body based pivot axis and, at the same time, the rear window panel is pivoted relative to the C-columns in such a way back into the trunk, that it is disposed therein with its outside surface directed upwardly, that is, essentially in the same orientation. The C-columns and the rear window panel are therefore disposed in the trunk in an opposite orientation. Because if the outwardly curved rear window panel, the trunk volume is increased with this arrangement, but the arrangement is limited to two part hardtop vehicle roofs wherein the front part can be deposited in the trunk in the same orientation as the rear window part. Its use in connection with three-part hardtop vehicle roofs is possible only with substantial additional expenses for the roof operating mechanism.
A vehicle roof comprising the rigid roof shells which, in the closed position of the roof, are arranged in the longitudinal vehicle direction one behind the other is known from EP 0 835 779 A1. The roof shells are connected to one another or, respectively, the vehicle body, and can be moved, by actuation of an operating mechanism, between the closed position and a storage position, in which the roof shells are deposited in a rear storage compartment behind the vehicle interior. In order to achieve a compact storage volume in the storage position, the front roof shell is disposed between the rear and the intermediate roof shells. The rear roof shell, which carries also the rear window panel, is deposited with the curved outer side facing downwardly so that the required storage space in vertical direction is relatively large at the expense of the trunk space of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-part hardtop vehicle roof, which, in its storage position, requires relatively little storage space.
In a hardtop vehicle roof, which is movable between a closed position in which it covers a vehicle interior, and a storage position and which includes rigid roof shells which, in the closed position, are disposed end to end adjacent one another, at least one of the roof shells includes a center section and side sections which are pivotally connected to the center section and the center sections are displaced in the storage position of the roof shells upwardly relative to the respective side sections so as to be received within one of the roof shells thereby to reduce the volume required for the storage of the roof shells in the storage position thereof.
With this arrangement, in the storage position of the vehicle roof, the intermediate roof section can be pivoted relative to the side sections of the roof, whereby the intermediate roof section is displaced about parallel to its original position. The plane of the intermediate roof section is displaced relative to the plane of the side roof sections, which results in an increase of the available trunk space. Particularly in a storage arrangement, in which the roof parts are disposed in the storage compartment essentially horizontally on top of one another, the intermediate roof section may be displaced upwardly with respect to the side roof sections so that a larger usable trunk space remains available below the stored roof sections.
Expediently, the hardtop vehicle roof comprises three roof sections a front, an intermediate and a rear roof shell. Preferably, the front and the rear roof shells each include two side sections and a center section to which side sections are pivotally connected. The center section of the rear roof shell also includes the rear window panel which, in the storage position, is pivoted with respect to the side sections of the roof, which essentially comprise the C-pillars and which is preferably displaced upwardly. The same is true for the front roof shell whose center section is also displaced upwardly when in the storage position. Expediently, the roof package is so arranged in the storage compartment that the front and the rear roof shells are deposited in the same orientation and the respective center sections are displaced upwardly in the storage position. In a storage configuration in which the front roof shell is disposed between the rear roof shell, which is disposed at the bottom, and the intermediate roof shell, which is disposed on top, a particularly compact storage volume can be achieved since the immediately adjacent center sections of the front and the rear roof shells are both displaced upwardly and are received in the curved part of the intermediate roof shell whose outer surface faces expediently upwardly.
It is advantageous if the center roof section of a roof shell is freely movable with respect to an adjacent roof shell in order to facilitate, in the storage position, the desired relative movement with respect to the side sections of the roof shells, which are pivotally connected to the respective center sections.
Further advantages and suitable embodiments of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention on the basis of the accompanying drawings: